Please Wait For Me
by swagiesuga
Summary: Kau masih menungguku, kan? Tungulah sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan datang menemuimu !-Jung Taekwoon Dasar Jung pabo ! kenapa kau baru datng ! - Cha Hakyeon. Summary gagal, LeoN FF,VIXX FF, BXB,OneShot


_PIIIIIIIIIIIPPP..._

" sekali lagi, 360 joule "

" clear "

 _ZZZRRTTT ! ! !_

 _PIIIIIIIPPP..._

" 370 joule "

" Tapi dok, tak ada denyut jantung selama 10 menit terakhir. Kita tak bis-"

" Tambah dosis adrenalin 2.5mL "

" hentikan semuanya. Ini table-death. Perawat Lee, jahit kembali bukaan ini dan bersihkan meja operasi "

" cepat suntikkan adrenaline dan atur defibrilator ke 370 joule ! "

" Sudahlah dokter Jung ! "

" DIA MASIH BISA KUSELAMATKAN, HONGBIN !"

 _BUAGHH !_

"SADARLAH JUNG TAEKWOON ! "

 **Please Wait For Me**

" Hyung ! Jung Taekwoon !"

Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi tegap dan rambut hitam belah samping yang menutupi dahi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dibalikkan badannya ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan menatap dingin ke arahnya. Jangan salah sangka, memang begitu ekspresi wajah alaminya.

" apa lagi. Ini masih jam 6 pagi "

" Kau mau tukar jam shift malammu dengan shift pagi ku, Jebalyo~ "

" Shireo, aku ada janji."

Orang itu mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo dan senyuman 1000 watt nya ke arah Taekwoon

" ayolah, hyung...Aku sudah begadang di ruang operasi dua hari ini *wink*"

 _Menjijikkan._

Dengan malas Taekwoon memutar bola matanya. Sudah jelas kalau Hongbin, orang didepannya saat ini, adalah asisten nya di operasi kemarin dan tadi malam. Tentu saja Taekwoon merasa capek juga.

" Aku juga, pabo "

" ahh hyung~ aku sudah janji dengan Hyuk makan siang bersama hari ini. Boleh ya, boleh~ "

" eum, pergilah " jawab Taekwoon pelan. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan tim bedah.

Hongbin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Tak biasanya Taekwoon dengan mudah merubah keputusannya.

" Jjinja ?! Whooaah gomawo hyung ! Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau juga punya janji ?"

" cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran "

" Ah, iya iya. Gomawo hyung, besok sampai minggu depan kau akan kutraktir iced americano!, jumbo size! Pai pai !"

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya sekali lagi dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat. Setidaknya sudah 2 kali dalam sebulan terakhir hoobaenya selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Padahal alasannya pasti menyangkut Hyuk, kekasih Hongbin. Dan entah mengapa Taekwoon tak bisa menolaknya.

Pandangan mata Taekwoon kini beralih ke kalender yang ada atas mejanya di ruangan tim bedah. Tak terasa sekarang sudah mendekati akhir tahun. Jemari tangan Taekwoon mengambil kalender itu dan mengamati tanggal di bulan Desember 2015. Terdapat tulisan kecil bertinta merah di bawah tulisan tanggal hari ini. D-day.

Dibukanya laci meja kerjanya, lalu diambilnya sebuah kotak kecil yang terlapis beludru hitam. Sebuah kotak cincin rupanya.

 _ **Kumohon, tunggulah sebentar lagi.**_

.

.

.

Tepat saat jarum pendek jam tangannya berada di angka 6, setelah ia menaruh sebuah amplop surat di meja atasannya, Taekwoon segera meninggalkan rumah sakit. Udara di luar cukup dingin. Pengamat cuaca mengatakan ada kemungkinan hari ini akan turun salju. Itu artinya salju akan turun tepat di malam Natal.

Bicara soal malam Natal, ini adalah natal pertamanya diluar dinding rumah sakit. Yah, sejak dia lulus sebagai spesialis bedah kardiovaskular terbaik di John Hopkins, hampir tak ada kata libur akhir tahun untuknya.

 _Criing criing.._

Langkah kaki Taekwoon membawanya ke salah satu tempat favoritnya, JellyFish Cafe. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung disambut oleh si empunya cafe, sahabat kecilnya, Wonshik.

" Hey ! Wah wah, dokter hebat kita datang lagi " Wonshik merangkul pundak Taekwoon dan memberi beberapa tepukan.

Taekwoon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. " Keumanhae"

" Aish, arra ! Arra ! Kau mau pesan yang biasa ? "

Taekwoon mendudukkan badannya di meja tepat di depan barista, yah kau bisa panggil barista itu Wonshik. Cafe ini memang bekas bar tua, dan Wonshik merubahnya menjadi Cafe tanpa merubah kesan bar tua di dalamnya. Cukup jenius, bukan ?

" caramel machiato, medium, three shot "

" Mwo ? Pesanan aneh apa yang kau buat barusan ?"

Caramel machiato dengan three shot espresso akan menjadi minuman kopi teraneh yang Wonshik pernah jual di cafenya. Caramel Machiato seharusnya terasa manis dengan sentuhan caramel dan pesanan Taekwoon dengan three shot espresso akan membuatnya terasa pahit.

" buatkan saja "

" ckck, kau lebih aneh dari orang yang sedang ngidam, Taekwoon " ujar Wonshik sambil menaruh pesanan Taekwoon di hadapannya.

" apa kau menyindir diriku,eoh ? "

Muncul seorang yeoja-eh, namja manis dari arah belakang Wonshik. Dengan cepat dia mencubit pelan pinggang Wonshik

" Tidak, honey. Kapan aku seperti itu "

Adegan selanjutnya, Wonshik mencium lembut namja yang dipanggilnya honey di depan Taekwoon seakan dia tak pernah ada di situ sebelumnya.

" dia bilang aku lebih aneh dari orang ngidam, contohnya kau, Jaehwan " Lapor Taekwoon dengan muka datarnya

Mendengar kata kata Taekwoon, Jaehwan melepas bibirnya dari Wonshik.

" Benarkah ? YAKK Kau ini ! "

Wonshik langsung menggelengkan kepala dan melambaikan kedua tangannya cepat " Aku tidak ngomong seperti itu ! Sungguh "

Taekwoon kembali menyesap machiatonya lagi sambil mengabaikan tatapan Wonshik yang seakan-akan Taekwoon adalah penyebab kalahnya Korea Selatan di World Cup tiga tahun lalu.

" Terserah kau saja Wonshikie. Taekwoon tumben sekali kau datang saat malam natal? Apa kau punya janji dengan kekasihmu ?" Jaehwan menyangga dagunya diatas meja, menunggu jawaban Taekwoon dengan muka cerah dan penasaran. Berbeda sekali dengan sepersekian detik yang lalu.

Ada 2 kata yang muncul di kepala Taekwoon dan Wonshik, _Mood Swing_.

" Begitulah"

Langsung saja mata Wonshik dan Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon. Meminta penjelasan lebih dari sekedar kata 'Begitulah'

" Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. " Terulas senyum tipis, tipiiis sekali di bibir Taekwon.

"Whooa, siapa orang beruntung itu ? Dia bisa meruntuhkan dinding es di hatimu. Terlebih kau selalu menolak siapapun sejak Hakyeon meninggal, dia pasti sangat hebat "

Brrr.. Suasana mendadak menjadi dingin. Padahal seingat Jaehwan ia telah menutup semua jendela saat musim dingin.

" ...Jaehwannie..." desis Wonshik pelan ke arah Jaehwan. Seakan sadar dengan kode dari Wonshik, Jaehwan refleks menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Oh ! Mian... aku tak bermaksud-"

"Gwaenchana. "

 _Igeon beautiful lie_

 _Nae majimak geojismal_

 _Jugeul mankeum apado-_

" Yoboseo "

Taekwoon mengangkat panggilan telepon yang masuk ke smartphonenya. Sementara itu Jaehwan masih merutuki kebodohannya.

" sudah bisa diambil ?"

"..."

" Ne, saya akan segera kesana "

 _Pip!_

" aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih untuk caramel machiatonya " ucap Taekwoon sambil menaruh selembar sepuluh ribu won di atas meja. " Jaga baik baik Jaehwan, Wonshik. Selamat natal "

Setelah itu Taekwoon pergi dari Jelly Fish Cafe meninggalkan Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang merasa aneh dengan perkataan Taekwoon barusan.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil menendang-nendang salju di depan kakinya.

" Aish, Jung Taekwoon. Dimana kau? "

Udara dingin yang bertiup menyentuh tubuh namja cantik itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

" Dingin ~ oh, Jung Taekwoon. Aku akan menghukummu begitu kau sampai disini. Kupastikan kau menderita, wooo dingin, dingin ! "

.

.

.

" jadi dimana pesananku ?"

Seorang namja menyerahkan sebuah kotak sebesar telapak tangan kepada Taekwoon.

" sesuai dengan permintaan anda. "

Taekwoon membuka isi kotak itu dan tersenyum. Bukan sebuah senyuman tipis seperti biasanya. Itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

" Ini indah sekali. Gamsahamnida"

.

.

.

Angin membawa hawa dingin ke arah namja diatas ayunan itu. Badannya sedikit menggigil dan bibirnya menjadi kering karena dinginnya cuaca.

" T-taek-wo-woon-ah, ce-cep-at ang-ngkat. A-ayolah "

Namja itu terus menerus menempelkan handphonenya ke telinganya dan melihat lagi layarnya. Begitu seterusnya. Akhirnya dia menaruh handphonenya ke kantung cardigan wool miliknya

" f-fuuh.. " namja itu menggosok gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniup ke arah tangannya yang terasa dingin. Hal itu sedikit membantunya mengusir rasa dingin. Di dalam hatinya, ia merutuki kebodohannya hanya memakai kemeja dan celana jeans biru dengan cardigan wool saja. Seharusnya ia memakai baju yang lebih hangat.

" ap-apa aku pergi menemuinya ? Ani, ani, d-dia su-dah bilang-akan men-nemuiku disini. Ak-ku harus lebih sabar "

.

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan di pinggir jalan sekitar pertokoan yang ramai dengan pernak pernik natal di sana sini. Jangan lupakan pasangan yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini.

" Bunga segarnya, Tuan ? Baru datang hari ini khusus untuk momen natal "

Seorang florist menawarkan bunga dagangannya kepada Taekwoon. Ditangannya terdapat seikat bunga mawar merah dan putih.

Taekwoon jadi teringat bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya sangat menyukai Baby's Breath

" apa kau punya Baby's Breath ?"

"Nde ?"

" seikat baby's breath, juseyo "

" lambang ketulusan dan kesucian, pilihan yang bagus "

Dengan cekatan florist itu merangkai seikat baby's breath menjadi rangkaian manis dan memberikannya kepada Taekwoon.

" Gamsahamnida"

Terukir kembali senyum manis di wajah dingin itu. Senyum yang bahkan membuat florist tadi ikut tersenyum. Dalam hatinya Taekwoon yakin, seseorang yang akan menerimanya akan merasa senang.

" Oh, salju pertama sudah jatuh !"

Ucapan florist tadi menyadarkan Taekwoon dari lamunannya. Di lihat sekelilingnya berhenti, menghayati kejadian yang sedang berlangsung. Tak terkecuali Taekwoon, ia menghadapkan telapak tangan kanannya le atas , menangkap beberapa bunga salju di atasnya.

" Neomu areumda "

Untuk beberapa saat Taekwoon terhanyut dengan suasana. Tidak berapa lama, handphonenya bergetar sedikit.

" Astaga ! Aku bisa terlambat "

Dengan cepat Taekwoon berlari ke tempat tujuannya. Beberapa kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf ke beberapa orang yang ditabraknya.

 _ **Kau masih menungguku, kan ?**_

.

.

.

Nafasnya masih tersenggal senggal saat tempat tujuannya sudah terlihat. Taekwoon berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan ritme nafasnya. Di rapihkannya sedikit rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan jemari tangannya. Tak lupa ia merapihkan sedikit salju yang menempel di atas rangkaian baby breath dan membuka kotak di dalam coat hitam panjangnya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan dengan perlahan. Sebuah ayunan kosong.

" Hakyeon-ah, aku datang "

DUAARR... DUAARR..

Beberapa kembang api dari tengah kota menghiasi angkasa, menghiasi indahnya malam natal.

" Taekwoon pabo ! Kenapa kau baru datang ! "

Hakyoeon langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taekwoon dan memeluknya erat. "Hiks, aku kira kau takkan datang ! Aku kira kau lupa dengan ku, hiks "

" Mianhaeyo Hakyeon-ah, maaf aku baru datang. Maafkan aku, ne ?" Dielusnya pucuk kepala namja yang sangat ia cintai.

Diusapnya lembut airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hakyeon. Lalu di berikannya rangkaian Baby Breath kepada namja itu. " Aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Saranghaeyo, Cha Hakyeon. "

Kini Taekwoon membuka sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah dan mengambil sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Dengan lembut ia mengambil tangan kanan Hakyeon dan menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jemari Hakyeon. " aku harap kau menyukainya"

Tangan kanan Taekwoon bergerak ke tengkuk Hakyeon dan memberikan namja yang paling ia cintai sebuah ciuman yang paling manis.

Tak jauh dari ayunan itu, salju disekitarnya perlahan lahan berubah menjadi warna merah. Rupanya warna merah itu berasal dari genangan darah yang mengalir dari kepala seseorang,yang diperkirakan seorang namja, dengan pistol di tangan kanannya. Di dekatnya terjatuh seikat rangkaian bunga baby's breath dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan ' For: My Eternal Love, Cha Hakyeon '

.

.

.

 **25 Desember 2014**

 **06.30 pm KST**

Haah, akhirnya aku dapat menikmati libur Natal tahun ini dengan tenang. Kuganti pakaian kerjaku dengan sweater turtle neck putih dan coat hitam panjang. Tak lupa ku taruh dengan hati- hati sebuah kotak kecil berwana merah kedalam kantung coatku. Aku berani bertaruh Hakyeon pasti akan sangat senanga malam ini.

" Dokter Jung ! Syukurlah anda belum pulang. Kita butuh anda di ruang operasi, sekarang !"

Seorang perawat menarik lengannya dengan terburu buru.

" tapi, bukankah pasien itu adalah pasien Dokter Park ? Aku sudah ambil cuti malam Natal ". Tanya Taekwoon saat melewati koridor rumah sakit.

" Beliau tidak bisa dihubungi. Baru tadi malam pasien ini mendapat katup jantung buatan dengan penanganan dokter park. Tapi saat pasien mengalami tanda-tanda tidak berfungsinya katup dan itu bisa membahayakan pasien. " jelas perawat itu sambil mendorongnya masuk ke ruang operasi.

" T-tapi aku punya. Ah, baiklah "

Selanjutnya, seorang scrub nurse** memakaikan Taekwoon jubah bedah, penutup kepala , sarung tangan, juga masker sebelum masuk ke keja operasi.

.

.

.

Fyuuh, operasi berjalan lancar. Lebih cepat 4 jam dari operasi sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, ini sudah jam 1 pagi. Aku tak yakin Hakyeon masih menunggu ku disana. Atau mungkin dia masih menungguku ? Ah, aku harus mengeceknya sendiri.

" Dokter Jung ! Cepat ke unit gawat darurat sekarang ! "

Seorang dokter ugd menyeretku ke arah unit gawat darurat.

Apalagi ini ? Bisakah kalian membiarkanku menikmati cutiku sebentar ?

" pasien baru datang 10 menit yang lalu. Hipotermia sedang dan belum ada tanda- tanda akan sadar dan- "

Seorang perawat sedang membungkus pasien dengan selimut foil. T-tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali cardigan itu. Bukankah itu milik-

" CHA HAKYEON !"

Astaga ! Dia pasti benar benar menungguku sampai selarut ini.

" -dan mengalami penurunan tekanan darah secara drastis "

Gagal jantung ? Lemah Jantung ? Mungkin salah satu dari itu. Tentu saja dia tak bisa sadar karena darahnya tak mengalir dan tak bisa menyebarkan panas ke seluruh tubuh.

" Masukkan dia ke ruang operasi sekarang "

" tapi walinya belum datang, Dok "

" AKU WALINYA ! CEPAT MASUKKAN DIA KE RUANG OPERASI ! ! "

Kubaca riwayat penyakitnya dengan mata nanar. Lemah jantung bawaan. Dan Hakyeon adalah juga pasien dari dokter Park? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ? Cha Hakyeon , dengan kondisimu seperti itu kenapa kau masih menungguku di luar sana, pabo !

.

.

.

 _PIIIIIIIIIIIPPP..._

 _ **Tidak, kau pasti akan kuselamatkan.**_

" sekali lagi, 360 joule "

" clear "

 _ZZZRRTTT ! ! !_

 _PIIIIIIIPPP..._

 _ **Aku sudah berjanji akan menemuimu**_

" 370 joule "

" Tapi dok, tak ada denyut jantung selama 10 menit terakhir. Kita tak bis-"

" Tambah dosis adrenalin 2.5mL "

" hentikan semuanya. Ini table-death. Perawat Lee, jahit kembali bukaan ini dan bersihkan meja operasi "

 _ **Aku bahkan sudah membelikan cincin untukmu**_

" cepat suntikkan adrenaline dan atur defibrilator ke 370 joule ! "

" Sudahlah dokter Jung ! "

 _ **Kau bilang kau akan menungguku, kan ?**_

" DIA MASIH BISA KUSELAMATKAN, HONGBIN !"

 _BUAGHH !_

"SADARLAH JUNG TAEKWOON ! "

 _ **Aku belum benar benar mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu**_

" AKU TAHU KAU DOKTER BEDAH TERHEBAT DI KOREA, TAPI KAU BUKAN TUHAN ! AKU TAHU KAU MENCINTAINYA, JADI IKHLASKANLAH DIA !"

 _ **Tidak Hongbin, aku tak bisa. Dia masih menungguku, dan aku akan tetap menemuinya.**_

 _ **-FIN-**_

Defibrilator* : alat pacu jantung.

Scrub nurse** :Merupakan anggota dari tim sterilisasi operasi dan bertanggung jawab memberikan peralatan yang digunakan, mempersiapkan penjahitan dan melakukan tugas-tugas lain yang membutuhkan asisten yang berpakaian steril dan memakai sarung tangan

 **Hai hai...**

 **My first Leon FF, udah pertama, angst pula TvT**

 **Lagi bikin lirik, eh kebanyang LeoN, jadilah angst absurd begini.**

 **Ada yang bingung dengan partnya ? Hmm , cluenya cukup simple. Diawal ada seorang namja yang nunggu Taekwoon, oke dia hakyeon, nendang nendang salju padahal di jelasin salju baru turun pas Taekwoon beli bunga. Pasti saljunya baru ada banyak setelah Taekwoon beli bunga.**

 **Perbedaan waktu, hakyeon meninggal tahun 2014 ( cerita flashback) dan Taekwoon baru 'bertemu hakyeon' thn 2015.**

 **Taekwoon meninggal ? Bener, dia bunuh diri dengan pistol di tangannya. Quite simple yet confusing. Karena bunyi pistol tertutup bunyi kembang api.**

 **Hakyeon udah meninggal ? Iyap, karena kelamaan nunggu taekwoon yang kebetulan dapet operasi di malam natal.**

 **Ribet ? Mian~, Author emang selalu bikin ff tipe tipe riddle gaje padahal awalnya gak mau kaya gitu, o..ottokaji~**

 **Author masih baru, baru banget, sama vixx. Dan suka banget sama appa eomma couple. Apalagi momen momennya, udah dibabat abis. Btw, kim eunseob sunbaenim, terimakasih buat kontribusi anda ( terutama ff dan video youtube, jjang !) menceburkan saya ke dunia gelap penuh kerlip starlight a.k.a dunia LeoN couple #NoticeMeSenpai**

 **karena baru banget, jadi please minta saran dan kritik pedes maicih satu, yg level sepuluh yakk ! *krikkrik**garing**receh**cringcring****

 **Mind to review ?**


End file.
